The New Girl
by meangirls13003
Summary: Laura Reed was the new girl at North Shore High but when she catches Regina's eye what will happen? Laura was always innocent and sporty but she never knew these two personality traits could take her so far in her high school life.
1. Chapter 1

Regina's POV:

I rolled my eyes everyone was staring at me. Seriously, I was just getting coffee nothing spectacular about that. I used to crave this attention but lately I've been craving something better. Was it cliche that I was sitting in a cafe wondering if there was more to life than people staring?

I sat down in my seat at the back in my Calculus class with Ms. Norbury at the front taking the register. A new girl ran in, "Excuse me? Is this Calculus class?" She asked Ms. Norbury. "Ahh yes. You must be Laura Reed. Take a seat." Said Ms. Norbury. I saw her blue eyes scan the room. Her eyes landed in the seat next to me.

Laura walked over. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked politely in her New Jersey accent. I nodded, "Sure. My name is Regina George." I said smiling. Laura smiled back, "Lovely to meet you, Regina." I looked at her she had long brown hair with slightly tan skin and she had big blue eyes. I could tell from one look that she was innocent and she spoke softly, almost cautiously.

During break I sat with the other jock girls. After I got hit by a bus my therapist said I should try sports to get my aggression out and it worked. I loved it. Laura came over with an apple and sat down next to the toughest girl, Terry. "Terry? I haven't seen you since middle school! It's been so long." Laura said excitedly. Terry cleared her throat. "Yeah... sure." She said. I smiled not even Terry wanted to bring Laura's excited mood down.

Soon the other girls were flirting with Laura. Yes most of the jock girls were gay so no surprise. But I guess Laura was so innocent she didn't understand these girls were flirting with her. The team captain, Hope cleared her throat. "Okay, girls stop flirting with Little Miss. Innocent." The other girls blushed and mumbled their apologies. "Oh I'm so sorry. I should probably go." Laura said her eyes widening.

I saw her sit with Janis, Kevin, Cady and Damian. I narrowed my eyes slightly then tried to shake it off. Why did it matter where the new girl sat? I only knew her for one day...


	2. Chapter 2

Laura's POV:

I moved table because it felt so uncomfortable once I realised everyone was flirting with me. Well except from Hope and Regina I guess... I looked around. There was a table with 4 people on it. A guy with brown skin with his arm around a girl with black short hair and across from them a chubby guy and a girl with ginger hair.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked politely. "Oh you must be the new girl. Let's hope no one gets run over by a bus again. Right Cady?" Said the girl with black hair. I looked confused at them. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Oh well basically this girl Regina George who used to be a b!tch got ran over by a bus and Cady was the new girl. I'm Damien by the way." Said the chubby guy. "Kevin G." Kevin said shaking my hand. "I'm Janis Ian. You?" Said the girl with short black hair. "Oh, I'm Laura Reeds. Lovely to meet you all." I said smiling.

After school I walked into the gym with my gym bag. "Umm I heard you were looking for a defensemen." I said awkwardly. "Finally someone came." Said Hope relieved. "Why wouldn't anyone else come?" I asked confused. "Too scared." Regina said laughing.

Soon practise started and they seemed surprised with my ability. "Wow. We're definitely gonna win!" Said Hope enthusiastically. I grinned.

"How was school, honey?" Asked mom. "Good. I'm on the Lacrosse Team. I'm a defenseman!" I said excitedly. "That's good honey." Said dad smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down uncomfortably on the edge of Regina's bed. How did I get here? One minute I was in practice, the next mom told me Regina offered for me to stay over. Regina laughed as she saw me so uncomfortable. "Don't worry I don't bite... Hard." Regina said moving closer to me.

I gulped. "O-okay." I stuttered with a blush. Damn it. I thought I had stopped stuttering. Regina raised a perfect eyebrow. "Are you scared?" Regina asked putting a hand on my leg. I shook my head not trusting my voice.

I sat down next to Janis. "What's g-going on?" I asked confused still blushing. "Aww. How cute! The new girl's blushing!" Cady said pinching my cheeks. "S-stop that." I stammered. Great. I would probably have to listen to the teasing all over again. "Okay. She's a total cutie!" Gretchen giggled.

I raised my eyebrow. Cutie? Never heard that one. "Okay. Little Miss Innocent you're trapped in the Evil Queen's castle." Janis said laughing. Regina rolled her eyes. "Ex-Evil Queen actually." Regina replied annoyed.

I sat down on the floor in the circle. God, what have I got myself into? "Truth or Dare, Miss Innocent?" Janis asked. "Erm t-truth." I replied feeling vulnerable. Janis smirked. "What's your bra size?" She asked laughing her ass off. "C36." I said quietly. Regina's eyes widened. " A C?" She asked. I nodded.

"Erm t-truth or dare, Regina?" I asked biting my lip. "Dare bitches!" Regina yelled confidently. I raised my eyebrows. "I dare you... To erm... Be Janis' slave... For a week." I said slowly. Janis smirked. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" She said rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Truth or Dare Laura?" Cady asked minutes later wearing Regina's pink ballet dress. "D-dare I guess." I said scared for the dare. "I dare you to run outside naked. And you have to stay naked for the rest of the game." Cady said grinning as my eyes widened.

I took my clothes off and ran outside and jumped into the pool. "You never said where." I said quietly.

Soon it was the end of the game and I ran upstairs to get a towel. I wrapped myself in a towel quickly. Regina smirked. "That was quite the show." She said. "Shut up." I muttered a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Regina just laughed. "Gretchen was right. You're a cutie." Regina said winking. I blushed deeper.

I lay awake in my bed thinking of my dad. "Regina." I whispered. "Yes?" Regina whispered back. I yawned. "I can't get to sleep." I whispered. Regina chuckled. "Probably because I'm so hot that it's distracting." Regina said. I blushed. "It's pitch black though." I replied. Regina shrugged. "You have an imagination." She replied.

I laughed. "So do you." I said surprising myself. "Oh shut up, Miss. Innocent One." Regina said rolling her eyes. I laughed again. "Okay Evil Queen." I replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and fell off the bed. "Wow you're really light." Someone said from underneath me. I jumped up. "What the hell? This isn't my room!" I yelled shocked. Someone laughed from behind me. "No it's mine." Regina said. I blushed red as I remember yesterday. "Yeah I-I knew that." I lied. "Sure you did Miss. Innocent." Regina said sarcastically.

I blushed even redder. "Stop betraying me, cheeks." I mumbled to myself. Regina laughed. "Which cheeks are you talking about?" Janis asked as I walked down the stairs. "There is to many people here." I said annoyed. "You know no one can take your annoyed face, seriously? Right?" Gretchen asked laughing.

I laughed too. "Yes I know. A... Friend told me." I replied stopping myself from saying 'ex boyfriend'. Regina looked at me confused. I cleared my throat. "I'm going to have some breakfast now." I said skipping to the kitchen happily.

I made myself a bowl of Lucky Charms with milk. Regina snickered. "What?" I asked. "The last time I ate Lucky Charms was when I was Kylie's age." Regina laughed. I pouted. "You're mean." I replied poking Regina's face. Janis laughed. "The more I get to know you, the more I am convinced you're a child." Janis said.

I pouted again. "I'm in a house full of meanies!" I said running around like a lunatic. Gretchen and Cady laughed their heads off. "And this why everyone thinks you're a child, Laura." Cady said between laughs. "Ahhh! Meanie disease is spreading!" I yelled and carried on running. "It is?" Kylie asked running around with me.

Me and Kylie started laughing as Regina started lecturing us. "Stop running around like idiots!" Yelled Regina as Kylie chased me. "Never with my life!" Me and Kylie yelled in unison laughing. Cady laughed too. "Look how cute they are, Regina." Gretchen said.

I hid in Regina's shower. Suddenly the door opened. But I thought nothing of it. It's probably Kylie. The shower curtain opened to reveal a fully naked Regina George. "What are you doing?" Regina snapped. "Oh me? I was just hiding from Kylie. Erm sorry." I said blushing as I looked at Regina. Regina looked down at herself. "Shit." She muttered. "Get out!" Yelled Regina.

I ran out as fast as I could. "RUN KYLIE! A NAKED REGINA GEORGE IS CHASING ME! SAVE YOURSELF!" I yelled dramatically as Regina ran after me not bothering to cover herself up. Gretchen, Cady and Janis were dying of laughter.

Finally Regina caught up with me and I was blushing bright red. "This should teach you to not hide in the shower again." Regina said tickling me. I started laughing. I laughed so much I was crying. "STOP IT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! J-JUST STOP!" I yelled trying to get Regina to listen.

Regina finally stopped the torture. "Are you going to hide in the shower again?" Asked Regina smirking. "No." I whispered blushing. Regina smirked wider. "A-are you going to put some clothes on?" I asked.

Regina blushed as she realized she was still naked."Oh. Y-yeah." Regina said scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. The back of her very naked neck. Which was attached to the rest of her naked body. I blushed as I looked at her. She looked good naked. "I'll erm just have a er shower now." Regina said awkwardly getting up.

"A naked shower?" I blurted out. Regina laughed. "Yes a naked shower."Regina replied winking. I blushed even redder. Janis laughed coming in. "Really Laura? Did you just ask if Regina was going to have... A naked shower?" Gretchen asked between laughs. I blushed even redder.

I hid my face in my knees. "Shut up." I mumbled throwing a pillow in their general direction. Even I couldn't take myself seriously. I lifted up my face from my knees and started laughing. I saw Cady crying from laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go for a run to train for Lacrosse. Regina came with me. "Sorry about earlier by the way." Regina said blushing slightly. "Oh er it's fine." I replied also blushing. This is so awkward. I had seen Regina George naked. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it now. _Do you really want to forget it?_ Yes of course I do.

"Maybe we should just forget it happen." Regina said hopefully. "I'll try. But it's kind of hard. I'm er slightly traumatized now." I replied blushing even redder. Regina laughed. "I guess I'm pretty unforgettable." She smirked. "Sure?" I asked hoping it was the right answer. Regina laughed again and pinched my cheek. "You're way too cute, it should be crime." Regina smirked.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess." I replied awkwardly. Regina fell silent and looked at my arms. "What?" I asked confused. Regina blushed. "N-nothing. Erm sorry." Regina said quickly. I shrugged off the feeling that she was lying. "Okay." I replied.

I slowed down to have a drink of water. "You want some?" I asked handing Regina the water bottle. She shook her head panting and handed me back the water bottle. "No I insist. You seem like you need some." I replied handing Regina the water bottle again. Regina sighed and took a sip.

Regina looked at my stomach. "I didn't know you had a six pack." Regina said shocked. "Oh yeah. I do. Been doing sports since I was 6." I replied smiling. "Wow. I only started last year." Regina replied.


End file.
